Back In The Day
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: The Marauders play pranks in seventh year. Drabbles, random silliness, biting!Remus and beautiful!Sirius. As usual.


**Back In The Day**

**Summary:** The Marauders play pranks. Drabbles, random sillyness, biting!Remus, singing!James, and beautiful!Sirius. As usual.

**Disclaimer: **The idea actually came from , with their list of things to do to get detention. But characters are JK's. The little stylistic touches are all mine.

**Notes:** I really can't wait for NaNoWriMo. I'm dying to write. So here you are.

* * *

**Beware the Wolf**

"Hey Lupin, what big teeth you have!"

Remus turned around, glancing at the third year. He should know who it is, he knows, James knows everybody including the first years, but Remus never did really care that much for knowing everyone.

"What?" he asked, but the third year laughed and walked off with his friends.

"There's potions for that, you know, Lupin," came the drawl of Snape, standing irritatingly in the doorway.

"For what?" Remus demanded, getting annoyed. Snape merely smiled maliciously and Remus, annoyed, brushed past him through a cluster of first years who burst out laughing after he had walked past.

Annoyed, he spun around. "What is so funny?" he yelled. An arm slung itself around his shoulder.

"You should do something about that, chap," James said, and dropped a sign into Remus's hands. He looked down at it, where Sirius had carefully written: **I bite.**

---

**Freedom**

Mrs. Norris twitched her tail, blinking. Years of being inside a magical school and being around students had taught her language, of a sort, but literacy was beyond her. This sand, though, she knew, and ran one paw thorugh it absently. Magical Miranda's Kitty Litter (Self-Cleaning and Emptying!) was just like the type in her box. Above the open drawer, someone had written a sign quite unintelligible to the cat with the words: **You're free to go. **

**---**

**Votch Out**

Nicholas Gimble was terrified as the Sorting Hat was pulled over his head, trembling from head to eleven-year-old toes. "Not a bad sort," a voice said in his ear, and he nearly wet himself. "Steady there, lad. Not a very bright one, Ravenclaw won't do. Hufflepuff, now there's a possibility, not ambitious enough for Slytherin. Nice spark of bravery there, lad. Hufflepuff's not a bad choice, but..."

_Gryffindor,_ Nicholas thought, and the voice sounded amused. "Gryffindor? If you must. GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, and he pulled the hat off and ran to the table where the clapping and cheering was coming from.

He would have been all right at that point if he hadn't sat next to a tall, handsome seventh year with black hair that fell into his eyes. "All right there?" he asked kindly, and Nicholas nodded tremously. The boy gave him a friendly pat on the back. "No worries. Gryffindor's great, it's our last year here," he said, indicating three other boys sitting around him. "You just have to be careful."

"Of...of what?" Nicholas asked, his voice trembling.

"Oh, lots of things. You'll get them soon enough. The forbidden forest, werewolves, Grims, Slytherins...but I'll tell you what's the worst. You see that kid over there?"

The boy was pointing over to Slytherin table, and Nicholas's eyes followed his finger to a greasy-haired boy who was sneering over at them. "Watch out for him," the boy whispered. "That's Snape, that is. He's a vampire."

Nicholas's eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted and fell out of the chair.

---

**Could you let it SLIDE!**

Nicholas Gimble was still, after three weeks at Hogwarts, terrified of both Sirius Black and Severus Snape. So fate was to have it that when Sirius Black slid around the corner, shouting: "WHOOHOO!", he knocked the trembling first year over.

Sirius stood up and peered at the kid. "Oh, dear," he said, just as James Potter slid around the corner, waving wildly, and bumped into him.

"What?" He looked over Sirius's shoulder--"Oh." James shook his head. "I don't know what is is with you and this kid."

Sirius wriggled his toes in his signature green socks. "He knew we were sliding here, the House Elves put up big signs warning everyone."

"Don't you think it's a little selfish," Remus said, sliding more gracefully than James down the hallway in his bare socks, "to take up an entire hallway so we can slide?"

Sirius looked at him, beautiful features puzzled. "What are you talking about, Moony?" he asked innocently, then took a flying leap and tackled Remus, knocking him backward so they slid several feet along the waxed floor.

"Ow," Remus said when they had stopped, Sirius's head lying on his stomach, knee on his elbow.

"Beautiful, guys," James called as Peter slid into them both, knocking the rising boys over again. James pointed to Nicholas Gimble, still unconscious. "But what do we do about this?"


End file.
